1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas lighter.
2. Related Art
In general, many small parts are assembled into a gas lighter.
As for a gas lighter of the type which uses a fire-striking unit with a rotatable file adapted to rotate in a horizontal plane, the gas ejection nozzle is located apart from the flame opening, and therefore a pipe is used to connect the ejection nozzle to the flame opening. The pipe is a separate, independent part, requiring one extra assembling step. The work of building a pipe into the assembled structure requires skillfulness. For these reasons the building-in of this small part in the gas lighter structure is one cause for making it difficult to perform assembling work continuously with an increased efficiency.
In view of this one object of the present invention is to provide an improved gas lighter of the type which uses a fire-striking unit with a rotatable file adapted to rotate in a horizontal plane, permitting necessary assembling work to be continuously efficiently performed by reducing the number of parts to be manually built in, and accordingly simplifying the assembling line.